The Liar Game
by Dramatical Murderer
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a college student who is known for her honesty and naivete. One day, she receives a black postcard indicating that she has been selected to participate in the "Liar Game Tournament". Along with the postcard is a box with 100 million yen. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

***Important: Read the authors note on the bottom. You'll regret it if you don't!**

_Summary: Mikan Sakura, a college student who is known for her honesty and naivete. One day, she receives a black postcard indicating that she has been selected to participate in the "Liar Game Tournament". Along with the postcard is a box with 100 million yen. Natsume Hyuuga, a genius swindler who was recently released from jail for single-handedly bankrupting one of the biggest scamming companies in Japan. After learning the story from Mikan, Natsume decided to help her to win this Liar Game._

Disclaimer: I do not own Liar Game or Gakuen Alice.

**The Liar Game**

_Chapter I: The cut through battle of the brains with a hundred million yen on the line!_

"Um…100 yen?"

The older police officer looked at his younger partner and sighed. How was it possible to have someone at this time and age to still be so stupidly honest? With all the crime and lies in the world who would have thought that there would still be any honest people out there. But here there was; and it was quite a sight to see.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" The girl had a very confused look on her face. Wasn't it a good thing she had just done? So why are they looking at her so strangely?

"No, but…." The older police officer just sighed. How was he going to explain to her that there was need to report something as small as this? So he just sighed and went along with it. "The owner of this coin is going to be glad that you had found it for them." He smiled as he took the coin and promised her.

"We'll take care of this, ok?" His younger partner said while trying to hold in his laughter. Man, she was just too honest.

Happy with his reply and help she gave them both a bright smile and thanked them. "Thank you both very much for your help!" She bowed politely and skipped off to continue with her day.

The two police officers could only watch in amusement as the girl skipped out of the both without a care in the world.

The older officer still holding the coin in his hands examined the coin and gave out a small chuckle of amusement. His partner picked up the police report and gave it a quick look. "That's quite rare these days. Someone that honest…but too honest for her own good." They both shared a laugh at this and also got on with the rest of their day in the small police booth.

* * *

><p>'Too honest for her own good.'<p>

A lot of people say that about me. I got caught in pitfalls…42 times. Unaware that I was being made fun of; I kept waiting outside for the sender of a love note. Waiting excitedly for over 5 hours, can be really exhausting. One time I almost fell for a phone fraud. The caller had claimed to be my younger brother…but I was an only child. But I don't really mind it at all. Why? Because I think it's best for people to be honest. That's why I would have never imagined this to happen. That me of all people would be caught up in such a scary game.

* * *

><p>As the girl made it back to her apartment, she halted to a stop when she saw the huge black box in front of her door. Walking closer to examine the box, she found an envelope, also black.<p>

"Sakura Mikan?" She read her name out loud. This was indeed addressed to her, but what could it be? She flipped it over to the back and saw a wax seal. Looking at the bottom right corner she read, "LGT Secretariat?" She was now even more confused.

Putting the envelope aside thinking nothing of its importance she turned her attention back to the big black box and opened it. "Now what is this?"

Money. Money. MONEY. It was money. The big black box she opened was full of money, lots of it. But where did it come from? Whose money is this? Because it certainly did not belong to her. She froze; it was so quiet, only the sound of the crows could be heard flying in the distance. She quickly dropped the lid back onto the box and fell back onto the floor shaking and confused and scared.

She sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to compose herself and calm down. She took deep breaths and picked herself up and kneeled next to the black box full of money. Opening the lid again to see if she was dreaming, her breath hitched. She was not.

"This can't be happening…" She frantically picked up the envelope with shaky hands and tore it open.

In bold red capital letters it read "LIAR GAME TOURNAMENT".

"Liar Game Tournament?" She was so utterly confused. What was going on?!

* * *

><p>Bringing the box into her apartment, she counted all the money inside.<p>

"…99…100. 100 million yen?" She couldn't believe it. This had to some sort of joke. She held one of the bills into the sun to check for authenticity.

"This is real…this is real money…" Scared, she turned back to the now empty box on the floor. She looked back inside and found that there was a vcr tape on the very bottom of the box, cushioned by all the foam.

She looked very uncertain, but she needed answers, and explanation, something! So she put the tape into her vcr player. As it turned on, a man with a mask over his face appeared. The mask was very creepy, some would even say scary. But right now, what she cared about most was why she got all this money.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Sakura Mikan." The masked man said. "I am the dealer, Leronira. If you are watching this, that must mean that you decided to participate in the 'Liar Game', didn't you?"

"Participate…?" She was sitting on the rug paying very close attention to the things the mysterious man, who claimed himself to be the Dealer Leronira, was saying.

"Cancellation of this decision will not be accepted." At this, she turned back to look at the letter from the envelope she opened. In clear letters it said, 'Open this box only if you want to participate. Cancellation will not be accepted.'

Oh no.

"I am now going to explain the rules of the 'Liar Game'." She put her attention back onto the TV.

"The rules are very simple. In this game, both opponents must try to rob each other's money. It does not matter how you accomplish this. As the game is based on mutual consent, taking your opponent's money is not considered a criminal act. So, there is no need to worry. The game lasts 30 days; starting from the day the opponents are decided. The person with the most money in the end wins the game. After the game has ended, LGT Secretariat will send someone to retrieve the money. We will retrieve the complete sum handed out in the beginning, that is, 100 million yen. If you succeed in obtaining any money from your opponent, that sum will become your prize money. This means, you can earn a maximum of 100 million yen. If you have lost any money to your opponent, you are to compensate for the missing sum, even if you have to make a loan."

"Compensate?" Now she was beyond scared. How did she even end up in this game in the first place?!

"That is to say, if you lose. The highest possible amount of compensation is 100 million yen." Mikan's eyes were huge. She didn't even know how she got into this game in the first place, and now she had to compensate 100 million yen if she had lost?! She doesn't have that kind of money!

"I wish you a successful fight." And with that, the tape ended and the Dealer's face was gone.

Silence. That was all there was. Mikan sat there on the center of her rug, speechless.

"A loan…of 100 million yen?" She shook her head, refusing to believe it. She even stated to laugh at the silly thought. "You've got to be kidding…" But the smile disappeared as quickly as it came as she stared at the pile of money she had next to her along with the opened envelope.

Quickly, she ran to lock all her doors and windows, she even shut all the blinds. No one could look in and she couldn't look out. She lost her balance and fell onto the floor. This was taking a huge toll on her and it was still not making any sense.

'Deep breaths Mikan, deep breaths. You can do this. It's going to be ok.' That's what she wanted to believe. That it was ok. But it wasn't, not one bit.

* * *

><p>"Please, I'm begging you! I have no idea where this came from!" Mikan had gone back to the police booth from earlier this morning. She didn't know what to but go to the police. It was all she could think of.<p>

The older police officer from this morning was still on duty. "But this box was placed with your name on it, wasn't it?" He picked up the envelope and examined it. "And you already opened it…at this stage we can't accept it as 'lost property'.

"But…"

"You know, the police can't act unless it turns into a real incident. Think about it, you could just be using us to hold onto the money for you." He was packing up his things getting ready to leave.

"But…maybe someone will come steal this money!" She picked up the box of money and dropped it onto the counter. Startling the officer.

"You can still file a damage report when it comes to that, alright? For now the police can't do anything for you." He smiled and she took notice of the solid gold cap on his front tooth.

"Then what…" She sighed. What was she going to do?!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mikan couldn't get out of bed. She had her covers over her head and she was scared and shaking. She hasn't slept all night. All she could do was stare at the pile of money. She couldn't sleep knowing that she had 100 million yen in her room.<p>

Bam. She jumped at the sudden noise. It was her mail slot. It was the sound of someone slipping something into her mail slot. She was too scared to check. But she knew it must have had something to do with the game. So she went to check it out…more like crawled.

When she got to her mail slot, she hesitated to open it. But she remembered the Dealer's words , she couldn't back out now since she had already opened the box. So she opened the mail slot and sure enough, there was a black envelope inside.

On the front of the envelope it said 'My Opponent'. Turning it over she noticed the same wax seal as yesterday's envelope. Pushing that aside, she quickly opened it.

She stared at the letter inside for a moment before choosing to take it out. Closing her eyes she took it out and opened it, her eyes also opening just in time to see who her opponent was.

Her eyes widened in shock at who the person in the picture was. Her opponent. It was her old high school homeroom teacher.

"It can't be…" she was in disbelief. "Mr. Narumi."

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Key:<strong>

100 Yen = $0.8631 U.S. Dollars

100 Million Yen = $8,630,700.00 U.S. Dollars

(Idk, this is what google told me ;P Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Alright, so who has watched the amazing drama **Liar Game**?! I mean like come on, who hasn't. Its been so popular that they are now making a Korean version. I haven't really stated the Korean version but I have watched and started the Japanese version. The "**Liar Game**", Japanese drama from 2007 is completed and has 2 seasons plus a 3 hour finale special. So far I have only completed season one. Judging by this information, you can all infer that this fan fiction series will have 3 parts; and this part will be based on season 1. I can't promise you how many chapters or when I will update, but all I **can** promise you is that i will be finishing this series no matter what._

_To all those fans of **One Big Misunderstanding** and **Never Been Kissed**. I am terribly sorry. I wont be updating those because I found that this would be more interesting to write about. Now I'm not saying that I have dropped the series, but I will be putting them on a long temporary hiatus; especially **One Big Misunderstanding**. _

_-Dramatical Murderer_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Liar Game or Gakuen Alice.

**The Liar Game**

_Chapter II: The adrenaline rushing, nail biting psychological trick!_

"No way…Mr. Narumi?"

She couldn't believe it. Her opponent was her old high school homeroom teacher. He was the nicest person ever. Whenever I was in trouble or in need of help I would always go to him for help. But…how did he get caught up in this game?

It was a fortunate coincidence. My opponent was Mr. Narumi, my teacher from middle school, whom I adored back then.

* * *

><p>She was running. Running as fast as she could with the bag full of money to Mr. Narumi's house, she was so lucky that she still kept in touch with him after all these years. Who would've known that it came to such an advantage!<p>

As she got to his house breathless and excited and worried, she rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear that it was you who had been chosen." Mr. Narumi smiled and ran to give Mikan a big hug. Returning the hug, Mikan replied. "I was relieved, too. If somebody else were to be my opponent…"<p>

Narumi looked confused. "Your opponent?" Mikan looked at him strangely. Did Mr. Narumi not watch the tape? Then Narumi all of a sudden grabbed both Mikan's shoulders; startling her and causing her to almost drop the bag of money in her hands. "You…all that stuff those guys were saying, about taking away other's money, and being opponents, those rules…did you actually believe all that?"

Narumi gave out a loud laugh. Mikan stood there at the doorway looking lost and confused. Was there something she got wrong?

"So…it's not like that?" She wasn't getting this game at all. "Not at all! This is about something else!" Narumi said. He turned his head left and right, looking to see if there were any people around them that could hear them. "You know, this is nothing but a cleverly designed fraud!" He whispered.

Mikan's eyes were so big. She was shocked. Was she that stupid? No, but why would someone go through all that trouble just to con people? "Eh!? Really!"

Narumi just smiled at her. "Yup, of course! Let me explain." Mikan listened intently to what Narumi was going to say. "Now, let's assume for a second that your opponent wasn't me, but a complete stranger. Let's call him 'X'. First of all, neither you nor X know each other, so you have no information at all about your rival. And then one day, without you even noticing 50 million yen disappear from your stack. That's right! Naturally you are going to suspect X for robbing the money. 'It's not here! X must have it!' But in fact, someone else did it. The Liar Game Secretariat. Even if they were stealing the money, since you don't know your opponent, he's the only one whom you suspect to be the culprit. And in the end, both you and your opponent end up in debts."

Mikan was utterly speechless. "That's …that's terrible…I probably would have fallen for that…" Narumi just nodded. "Now...we must hurry and hide the money where it is safe!" He ran to the TV cabinet and took out his box of money. "There's no way to tell when they'll come to steal the money." Mikan ran to where he was and showed him her bag of money.

"I…I brought the money with me…I was too scared to leave it at home…" Narumi looked at her surprised. "That's right… it's too dangerous to leave it unattended for even a second." She held on even tighter to the bag of money. "But…what should I do with this money from now on?" She still didn't know what to do. She came thinking it was all a game, but now that she knew it was just a way to con her. As if she wasn't confused enough already!

Narumi was thinking. He didn't know what they could do. But then, he snapped his fingers. "Aha! I know. How about renting a deposit box at the bank? Then they won't be able to get at the money for the next 30 days!" Mikan thought about the idea then smiled. A bank! That was perfect. No one would be able to get the money if I was being watched 24/7. "Then it's safe, right?" Narumi nodded his head, "Of course, of course!"

"Yeah…but…" Her smile slowly faded as she thought about the process of getting a deposit box. It would be very complicated. Narumi noticed and decided to help. "I see…you're worried about the formalities, aren't you?" Mikan nodded and he smiled. He patted her shoulders and reassured her. "It's alright! I'll take care of your share as well, alright? In a situation like this, we need to help each other. Yea?" Mikan was getting teary; she was so close to crying. She really was lucky to have such a nice teacher.

"Right! Thank you very much! Please take care of it, will you?" And so, she handed him her money to keep and take care of. "Goodbye Mr. Narumi! It was nice to see you again!" She waved him goodbye as she proceeded to go home. Narumi waved back and smiled; but as he watched her figure disappear into the distance, his smile disappeared along with it. He looked at the bag of money she had given to him for safe keeping. A smirk made its way onto his face as he started chuckling to himself in victory.

"That was too easy."

* * *

><p>She smiled as she was pushing her grandpa through the hospital halls. Everything was going to be alright now! Mr. Narumi was nice enough to help me deposit the money into the bank! See, it's never too bad to be honest.<p>

"Did something good happen?" Her grandpa has been admitted into the hospital for stage 4 lung cancer. Her parents were dead so she was sent to live with her grandfather. Her grandpa told her that her father had died before she was born and her mother had died a while later after giving birth to her. Sure, it was sad to not have met them both or had the chance to make any memories; but she had her grandpa and that was more than enough! He was the one that taught her to always be honest and kind no matter what.

Mikan shook her head. "No, why do you ask?" She couldn't tell her grandpa about the Liar Game and the 100 million yen. He was already in the hospital and was very old, if she were to tell him, he might not be able to take it. I'm sorry I'm hiding this from you grandpa, but it's for your own good.

"It's just because…you look so happy." She smiled. "Today I met Mr. Narumi from high school. Remember, my old homeroom teacher?" He nodded. "He was the still the same as ever." She was still smiling, remembering what he had done for her earlier today.

* * *

><p>She unlocked her apartment door and went inside, looking for the light switch. Just as she was about to open the lights, her mail slot made a noise. Someone slid something in again.<p>

She couldn't move. She was too scared to see what it was. She stood there and blinked a couple of times before turning her head to the mail slot. It was still dark, she didn't open the lights yet; but the dim lighting from outside was enough for her to see. She walked over to the slot and opened it. There wasn't an envelope inside this time, but a single card. It read:

**Liar Game Current Results**

Narumi Anju: +100 Million Yen  
>Mikan Sakura: -100 Million Yen<p>

Currently you are losing.

She was confused once more. "What's this…about?"

She called up Mr. Narumi looking for answers and asking if he knew anything about this.

"Huh? You received what? They must've found out that we knew each other from before. Because we're working together; they can't take the money. Now they are trying to get us to suspect each other. Everything's fine. As for the money, it's already at the bank, where it's safe. No need to worry! Yes, talk to you later!" Narumi ended the phone call and shook his head. She was just too easy to fool!

How could I suspect Mr. Narumi after everything he did for me?! You're so stupid Mikan. She hit her head over and over. "Ughh, just why am I always deceived so easily? Ah, I know. I'll go and apologize to him tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Ding Dong.<p>

No response. So she rang the doorbell again…still no response.

"Huh. Maybe he's not home?" As she decided to turn around and go home, she heard his voice. "About the money you lent me…You'll have it back in a month from now…" It was coming from the backyard. So she walked around. But then thinking about it, she giggled. She would just sneak up on him and surprise him, then apologize.

"Well, you know, there's that former pupil of mine, a little smile and some sweet talking, that's all it took for me to deceive her."

Mikan froze. Her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage. Deceiving? Did she hear wrong? Mr. Narumi had deceived her into getting her money?

"No worries, she would fall for anything I tell her. Yeah, indeed, she's too honest for her own good." He started laughing into the phone.

No. No. NO! It can't be. Mr. Narumi would never do such a thing…right? But then why?! Why is he all of a sudden saying all these things? Was she really that honest and easy? The cake that she was holding slipped from her grip and fell onto the floor. But she didn't care about that, she was too focused on what Mr. Narumi had just said.

"100 Million, 100 million." He was still laughing . She could feel the tears, she was going crazy and she knew it.

* * *

><p>She unlocked her door and walked in lifelessly. She didn't have any energy.<p>

Deep breaths Mikan. Deep breaths. But she couldn't handle it, and slid onto the floor.

Just then, her mail slot banged again. More mail. She didn't move from the door as she heard the retreating footsteps of the person who had sent her the mail. Looking at the slot, she opened it. And indeed, there it was; a VCR tape.

She hit play and the Dealer appeared once again.

"Do you understand, Miss Sakura? The player Narumi Anju has managed to deceive you and obtained 100 million yen from you. This is **Liar Game**, a game for liars. If you fail to get the money back before the end of the game, you will have to pay us 100 million yen." Tears. All she could do was sit there and listen to what the Dealer was telling her as tears began to form. "We are going to retrieve the money at any cost. Regardless of the means we have to use. Without failure." And he was gone again. The tape had ended and she was all alone again.

Sitting there and letting the words sink into her head; she refused to believe it. Her whole body was shaking. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! She grabbed two fist fulls of hair and shook her head.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she screamed.

"It's going to be alright!"

Again.

"100 million!"

And again.

"A game for liars."

And again.

Her screams got louder each time. She just sat there, rocking back and forth with her head in her hands. How long was this going to last? This horrible game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! Back with a new chapter and also with something to clear out. So, for a review I got (Don't worry i'm not picking you out; you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to clear out this big misunderstanding). They have told me that this was just like the manga and how it would be boring if all I did was switch up the characters names. And so here i am to explain and hopefully my answer will satisfy those of you who asked me this question.

Yes, all I am doing is switching the characters from Liar Game with Gakuen Alice characters. **_But!_**I have not read the manga yet; and I don't plan to anytime soon. Maybe when I finish this story or when I have time, cause god only knows how many chapters they got for it. Ain't nobody got time for that! But I did watch the whole Japanese drama series. **_Matsuda Shota is mine!_**

Anyways, my point being that if you had read my profile, which I 100% agree to you doing first, I have written specifically that most of my stories will be using Tv Shows or Movies that I like and turn them into fan fiction stories with my favorite pair or ship. I have also said that I will not only be replacing the characters but I will also be tweeking the story line a bit just for my own satisfaction.

So if the beginning of this story may seem to be an exact copy I am sorry but also not sorry, because that is specifically what I had indented to do for most of my tv/ movie inspired fanfics. Its what I like doing to my stories, following the given plot line and replacing the main characters with my own favorite pair then making them act the way I want them to.

I hope that this will clear things up a bit for you and that it won't affect you readers in anyway.I hope that you will continue reading my stories even though they might be exact copies. I also hope that you will find my stories entertaining and find them to be the way i find them. Cause all in all honesty, who doesn't like to read their own favorite pair/ship getting together in their all time favorite drama! Cause I know I do! And this is what I will continue on doing. Please support me all the way if you feel the same. If you don't...well there's nothing I can do so I guess its your choice.

But I again recommend you dearly to read my profile first or if you have any questions concerning the way I write my stories, feel free to message me. I will be glad to answer all your questions!

Till next time - Dramatical Murderer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Liar Game or Gakuen Alice

**The Liar Game**

_Chapter III: The grand struggl__e__ for an end?! (P__a__rt 1)_

Mikan woke up the next day in a mess. She was tangled up into her bed sheets and her hair was flying about everywhere, and her face was all red and puffy from all the crying she did last night.

"I have to get it back…" She said, while slowly trying to get up. "100 million…I have to get it back…"

She got up and fixed herself, getting ready to face the day. What a day it was going to be.

* * *

><p>She thought that it would have been best to go back to the police officer from the other day to see if he could help her get the money back. But…it didn't turn out the way she had thought it would.<p>

"Well, I don't think that this is enough to make an incident…At least it's not something where the police could take action." The older police officer said. He was in his little booth once again, but this time alone without his partner. He was fixing the wheel on this bicycle earlier and was now putting away his bicycle pump while Mikan had followed him inside the booth, persistently asking for a means of help.

"But I…I was deceived. Doesn't this count as fraud?" She was so desperate right now, she needed some help to get that money back.

"I don't know…It's difficult to put up such a case for prosecution at court, and there are different opinions even among law experts. Maybe it's best to ask a swindler for his opinion." The old officer replied back.

"Ask...a swindler?" Mikan was considering the idea; it was a pretty good one. But she had one problem. Where was she going to find former swindler?

The officer nodded and then stopped. "Huh!?" He said as if he had suddenly remembered something. Then he got up from his seat and yelled, "That's right!" surprising Mikan with his sudden outburst.

The older man ran to the door and poked his head out looking left and right as if someone might be listening to their conversation. After confirming that no one was there, he turned back to Mikan and found her right behind him, a bit too close, and backed up before talking.

"Listen…I shouldn't really be telling you this, but…tomorrow…a swindler will be released from prison. He got caught 3 years ago…and he's said to be a genius." Mikan listened intently to the information she was given.

"A genius…swindler?" She might have a chance to get her money back after all!

* * *

><p>After thanking the officer for his generous help and information, she sped off to the library to search for the swindler. After going through the stacks and stacks of newspapers from 3 years ago; she finally found him. Her only hope to getting the money back.<p>

"Found him!" There on the front page of a newspaper from 3 years ago on March 20th , it read:

"_M__a__jor multinational organization driven to bankruptcy"_

"_Man arrested under suspicion of fraud"_

And on the top left corner, was a picture of the genius swindler.

_Suspect: Natsume Hyuuga_

* * *

><p>At the gates of one of Japan's prisons, the sound of footsteps could be heard. As the gates opened, the genius swindler came into view accompanied by a correction officer. After the officer bid the swindler goodbye and good luck, Natsume Hyuuga walked out.<p>

The gates had closed once again when he was outside. He stood there wearing his black jeans and black leather jacket while holding his belongings in one hand, and the other stuffed in his pants pocket. After taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air he hadn't breathed in 3 years, he started to walk home.

"The front door! The front door! Where is it? Just where…?" Mikan was here to pick up her genius swindler but she couldn't seem to find the front door. She was looking around on her map and turning around aimlessly trying to find the front door when, bam; she ran into some one and fell back onto the floor.

"Ouch!" She turned around to face the person she had bumped into, wanting to apologize. When she looked up she gasped. It was him, the genius swindler that could help her. Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oi, watch it next time polka dots." Natsume said before turning around and walking away.

Mikan was speechless. He was so rude! Not only did he not help her up but also looked at her underwear and told her to watch it as if she was the only one at fault. Well…sure she might have been the one at fault but still, he didn't have to say that and he could have helped her up.

She got up and dusted herself off and fixed her skirt before looking up again to find that he was already so far ahead. Forgetting the incident that just happened, she chased after him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, please wait!" She screamed. Luckily, he had stopped and turned back. She caught up with him and begged him for his help. "Please…Please help me!" she said and then bowed. "I was cheated out of my money," She started to explain. "I want to get it back. I beg you, please lend me your helping hand!" As she said that last sentence, she stood up straight and found that yet again, he was already far ahead.

She was yet again left speechless. Why this rude little…urghhh, did he even listen to anything I was saying!? How could he just walk away like that! You know what, who needs his help anyways. I'll just figure out something on my own.

…Oh who am I kidding?

"Please wait!" Mikan had ran after Natsume, desperate for his help. Soon she was in front of him and blocked his path. "Please wait, Mr. Hyuuga!"

Natsume looked at her and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to spend his first day out of prison listening to a random girl whine about her problems. "Look polka dots, if you're in trouble, go and tell the police or your lawyer."

"I can't do that. The police told me they couldn't investigate the matter." Mikan explained ignoring his comment with her head looking down.

This was getting on Natsume's nerves. This girl was getting on his nerves. Seriously he just wanted to go home and enjoy his time back outside. But no, this girl has to ruin it. "Just who the hell are you anyways?" he growled. He was angry and when Natsume was angry, you better run. "I just got out of prison so what do you think you are asking from me?" With that said, he started to walk away again.

This time Mikan could only stare at his retreating back. She didn't know what else to do or say. He was right; he did just get out of jail. She was asking him to do what got him in there all over again. Jesus, she really didn't think about that, but what could she of done? She still needed his help and she wasn't going to give up so easily. So she ran after him again, but this time she didn't stop him or call out to him; she just followed him quietly.

* * *

><p>Chinatown. That was what she got out of looking around at where she was. Did Japan even have a Chinatown? Well no matter, she had followed him for an hour and half since the little conversation they had back at prison. And she didn't even know where she was for goodness sake!<p>

Natsume had to hand it to her. She was very persistent. He had thought that she gave up then back at the prison, but apparently she had decided to follow him all the way here. But no matter, he didn't care; she would eventually grow tired and give up soon. So he kept walking.

That's what he thought.

Mikan saw him stop for a couple seconds before walking again. She was getting pretty tired, but she promised herself she would not give up. It was probably not a good idea to wear boots today; her feet were killing her. How far was his house? Where was he even going? All she could do was follow, so follow away it was.

Tsk. Is she still following me? Why hasn't she give up yet and turn back? She's wearing boots and we've been walking for hours now. Isn't her feet tired or hurting? You know what, let's just settle this now.

Natsume stopped walking and turns around facing Mikan once more. "Oi polka dots, how long do you plan on following me around?"

Mikan noticed that he was annoyed, but hey, she wasn't happy either. Her feet are killing her and she might go into debt that she would have to work her whole life to pay off. Who had it harder? Ignoring his comment on her underwear _again_, she replied.

"U…until…you listen to what I have to say." When she said this, she saw him starting to move again. She panicked, "Please!" He stopped; oh thank god. "I'm not asking you to get back the money, if you could just listen…" She was cut off.

"I get it!" He shouted, god he was not happy. This girl followed him all the way here and wasted his time just to talk to him. Alright then, we'll talk.

"_If_ I just have to listen to your story." When Mikan heard this, she was beaming, finally he would listen to her story, maybe if she was lucky he would tell her how she could get the money back.

"Really?" Natsume inwardly laughed. This girl was so gullible, "Wait here. I'll just go home to drop my bag." And you will finally be off my back, he finished in his head. Man with her smiling like that, I almost makes me feel bad. _Almost_.

"Alright!"

Natsume turned around and walked towards home with a smirk playing on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OMG. There will be no funeral. **NO**. Put away your black clothing and suck those tears back. I AM ALIVE!

Holy Shiet! WOW I was gone for years. I'm really sorry guys, but midterms and regents and drama kept me busy. High school got us all like.

But Guess what! I got into the honor roll! Yay! So all that studying and hard work really did pay off. Plus I have ping pong practice and competitions so I was kept busy for a while. A_ loooong_ while :P Don't worry the season is almost over.

Anyways...I am back with another chapter for this lovely story. So please don't kill me! I have a pair of chopsticks and I'm not afraid to use them. (I'm Asian so i'm not being racist to any Asians out there. Don't misunderstand.) LOL. But seriously guys, one thing you gotta know is that, no matter how much I love fanfiction and these stories, school does come first so yea. Hope you guys understand.

Also guys, while procrastination does come to me naturally, I do love starting stories and just writing them. I mean seriously guys you wouldn't believe the list of new story ideas I have and I cant wait to start them.

Till next time - Dramatical Murderer


End file.
